Wishful Thinking
by paradoxicalforger
Summary: A series of disappearances have brought the Winchesters to a small town to investigate. Little do they know what they'll run into during their stay. First fic, please review.
1. Dreams

_Damn, when can I ever just get some rest. _Thought Sam to himself, his frame leaning towards his computer.

It was one of _those _days again where he wouldn't get any rest, and his brother was off to do some investigating… and what ever else he did. They've been on this case for weeks now. Some mysterious disappearances of a couple of town's folk. No signs have been left behind, which is why every corner they turned led to a dead end. So far no connections have been found between each person except for their ages. Which was nothing to go on, really.

They were somewhere in the middle of suburban Idaho. Dean somehow found an article in some gas station newspaper, explaining how some teens never returned to their homes, and now adults were disappearing too. Sam seemed suspicious at first, thinking it was just your average vampire deal, but it turned out that no bodies showed up anywhere in town. Maybe Dean saw something that Sam didn't.

Sam leaned back and stretch out, releasing a groan.

Dean's been out of it, Sam thought. With Bobby's death the only thing keeping Dean here was these pointless cases which never really helped anyone. Well, except for the victims who survived the vampires, wendigos, or what have you attacks.

Dean was growing persistently distant of Sam, refusing to indulge in small talk sometimes, only stopping to discuss the current situation on the case; plus with Lucifer under control for now, Sam's nerves were always on edge. The only things Dean usually went on about is how sick he already was of this town and it's people.

"Why do people even want to know why the feds are involved?" Dean had asked once. "It's not like they even care about the victims. Heck, I think it's the only excitement this town's ever had."

Sam would notice how he would always change subjects once he inquired about Dean's well-being.

_"Listen Dean, I think this is too much stress for the both of us. Maybe we should just-"_

_"We're helping people here, Sam. This is our responsibility. If we don't do this, who will? The cops? What do they know about demons, ghosts and the rest of those monsters we hunt?" Dean brushed a hand through his hair and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. _

_"I talked to the girl's co-workers earlier today." Dean picked again at his half-eaten pie, remembering his investigation of the last girl to go missing. "They said she wasn't looking so good, calling in sick on most days, and when she would come in they said she'd looked like she hadn't slept in weeks. This is all before we got here, but from the looks of it she was really out of it. Kept dozing off at work and refusing to carry out her tasks. I mean, working as a cashier isn't all that hard work is it?"_

_"What's her name?", Sam asked out of sheer curiosity. _

_Dean kept his gaze on his plate, a distant look on his face. "Lisa", he answered, "Lisa Hendrickson."_

With a frustrated sigh, Sam shut his laptop and stood.

The motel they were staying in was old, smelling like books that haven't been opened in a long time. The musty smell was constantly filling his nostrils. The only modern thing in the room was the TV in the middle of the room between the two beds so that both could get a view of it. And the sheets. Oh, were those sheets wonderfully soft, Sam thought to himself.

Craving that linen soft touch of the cloth, Sam headed towards the bed and picked up the remote. Once sprawled comfortably over the comforting mattress, he turned on the TV.

Flipping through the 11 or so channels the hotel offered, he settled on the news broadcast. He released a long yawn, feeling his eyes begin to close on their own accord.

The sounds of the television filled his ears as he slowly drifted to sleep. This was the first time he'd rested in days. If not for the fact that he was already in bed, he would have collapsed from sheer exhaustion on top of his computer.

Sleep welcomed him with open arms.

Though his dreams were a completely different story.

—

_He shifted, feeling the cool breeze against his skin. Light sensations prickled at his face and body. He took hold of his surroundings. White. An expanse of white and cold. He shuddered. Feeling his legs about to collapse, he looked down to his bare feet, scarred with frostbite. He tried to scream but all that came out was a misty fog from his own mouth. _

_A rustling of wind and an un-earthly cold feeling tickled at his side, forcing him to turn around. _

_He gasped. _

_He stared in sheer horror at the sight before him. _

_Bright emerald eyes stared straight at him, pinning him down with such intensity, it forced him to stand still in place. All he could do was stare back at those green eyes. _

_Those eyes. Those blinding bright green eyes stared at him. And for a moment, Sam's vision was surrounded by those two infinite gems. Staring right at him._


	2. More Than Meets the Eye

Sam woke up with a start. His breathing was labored and an uneasy ache settled at the center of his chest. It took a moment for him to recall where he was. Finally realizing he was on the bed of the hotel, he tried to steady his breathing.

_What the hell was that?_ Sam's legs were trembling and for a second he swore that the room was a lot colder than what it is now.

He wiped at the sweat forming at his brow and took a deep breath, finally getting it into a steady rhythm.

_It was just a dream, get a grip of yourself_, Sam told himself.

He pressed his thumb on the scar of his hand. If Lucifer was able to invade the privacy of his dreams, he wouldn't be able to keep this up. He would have no other alternative to fend him off. Now he constantly had to keep his guard up, unconscious and conscious.

_But that wasn't Lucifer_, Sam concluded. _That couldn't be. It was… different._ In fact, it was just about the most vivid dream he's had in a long time. A _very _long time.

_Then what was that?_ Sam was torn from his train of thought as Dean opened the door of the hotel room. He took off his coat, soaked from the unexpected rain today, and threw it on top of the chair next to where Sam's computer was.

Sam sat up against the pillow, and looked at Dean's angry disposition.

"Something happen?" Sam watched and waited for Dean's reply.

The man across from him sat against the bed facing the left side of the room. A sigh escaped his lips and his gaze fixed on his brother leaning on the bed.

"Something's happened. I don't know what it is exactly but… I have this bad feeling that we're not chasing some vamps or demons anymore." Dean places his head against his hands and leaned forward.

"They found one of the missing persons in some abandoned house near the town's sprawl", Dean looked up and faced Sam, his expression on of disbelief.

"The body was… I can't even explain, Sam. It was like something from a science fiction novel, I mean it was barely recognizable…." Dean's voice lowered as he stopped talking.

Sam sat up fully and looked at his brother. He looked absolutely miserable, as if someone soaked him with a water hose and just for shits and giggles decided to add a few scrapes and bruises. "We'll go over to the coroner's tomorrow, Dean. I think you need some sleep. Besides, it'll take a while for them to get a full report done."

"Yeah. You're right." With nothing else said between them, the eldest of the two got up, took a shower, and before Sam knew it, he was dozing off like nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>Sam slowly slunk down into the mattress and looked at the ceiling. His senses were clouded, and nausea took hold of him. His heart was beating fast, and he could hear it clear as day. Dean was a momentary distraction from the unsettling nightmare that had just occurred before he had entered the room. Dean said this was something new. Something different.<p>

Maybe Dean knew more than he let on.

Sam tried his best to calm his nerves. A sensation of being watched filled him, and for the rest of the night, he stayed awake.

* * *

><p>A lean, tall and dark body slinked its way across the sidewalk of the town, taking in the surrounding buildings, and the view curious glances cast its way.<p>

It walked with effortless grace, as it entered the parking lot of the hotel the Winchesters were currently staying in.

Green eyes stared directly at their window, brow furrowing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello and welcome to one of the worst fics you'll probably ever read. This is my first attempt at writing in a long while so I hope I at least don't screw up and just throw my computer out the window. Oh and I added some things to the first chapter, so re-read that if you want. Anyways, crappy fic but please review just so I know if I should stop or continue. Thanks for reading if you did!<strong>


End file.
